EVIL KAKUS
by spike-chan
Summary: Inyuasha's evil cousin
1. Default Chapter

In this fic there's a cat demon named Neko, she's Inuyasha's cousin and she's really hyper and annoying, ok? ok .... ^_^ ....   
Kagome: I sense a shikon jewel shard  
  
Inuyasha: Where is it coming from?  
  
Kagome: It's coming from the river overthere   
  
Inuyasha: *runs over to the river* Comeout you stupid demon!  
  
Neko: *hanging out of a tree* Hiya cuz!  
  
Inuyasha: Cuz? what are you talkin' about?  
  
Neko: It's me Neko Yasha...you know your cousin! .....^_^..   
  
Inyasha: ????????????? Huh ?  
  
Neko: Your dad's brother's daughter   
  
Inyasha: ???????? My dad's brother.... AAAAA it's you the hyper feline demon? You turned me into...a Togepi for a week !!!!!!  
  
Neko: Ha, that was funny, you were walking around saying "Toge Toge Toge PRRreee"!  
  
Inuyasha : I didn't find that funny at all!!!!!!  
  
Neko: I thought it was!   
  
Inuyasha : Yeah...well...hand over the shard!  
  
Neko : what shard??   
  
Inyasha : The shard you have!!   
  
Neko: I don't have a shard  
  
Inuyasha: Yes you do!!!  
  
Neko : No!!!  
  
Inyasha : Yes!!!   
  
Neko : No!!!  
  
Inuyasha : Yes!!!  
  
Neko: No!!!  
  
Inuyasha : Yes!!!  
  
Neko: yes!!!  
  
Inuyasha : No!!!  
  
Neko: Your right I don't have a shard!!!   
  
Inuyasha : What AAAA...am I going insane? No wonder I hate you so much!  
  
Neko : You don't really mean that .... ;.; ...  
  
Inuyasha : Yes I do...you're a pain in the @$%!!!!   
  
Neko : ........  
  
Koga : Stop cousin, and get the shard Puppy!  
  
Inuyasha : What did you just call me you flee bag???!!!   
  
Koga : Puppy...Puppy...PUPPY DOG !!!  
  
Inuyasha: THAT'S IT!!! *pulls the Tetsiga out* YOU'RE DEAD WOLF DEMON!!!  
  
Koga : I'm dead?? You were the one dead for 50 years!!! By the arrow that girl shot  
  
Kagome + Sango : What??? *stepped on his foot*  
  
Kogu : AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kagome : You deserve it!  
  
Inyasha : Ok...now you're REALLY going to get it!  
  
Kagome : Inuyasha this isn't the time to fight Kogu!  
  
Koga : I love how she says my name Kogu...Kogu...Kogu!!!  
  
Kagome : Umm...Ok??? Get the shard!   
  
Inuyasha : The shard? Oh yeah! Ok...Neko give me the .... whered she go???   
  
Neko: *floating above Inuyasha's head*  
  
Inuyasha : *looks up*   
  
Neko : Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?  
  
Inuyasha : No...I'm gonna take the shard you have!  
  
Neko: Oh...this?? I thought it was pretty, so I picked it up  
  
Inuyasha : What? Pretty?   
  
Neko : Did you know there are blue baboons running around?  
  
Inuyasha : Blue baboons? Where? When did you see a blue baboon?  
  
Neko : See what?   
  
Inuyasha : The blue baboons!   
  
Neko : OH...the blue baboons...Why didn't you say so?   
  
Inuyasha : I did !!!!!!  
  
Neko : About 15 days ago  
  
Inuyasha : 15 days and you're telling me now?  
  
Neko : Well, I thought you'd like to know that we have blue baboons running around  
  
Inuyasha : Do you have a brain at all??  
  
Neko : No!  
  
Everybody : .......................................................*silently looking at each other*  
  
Neko : And now I'm gonna turn you into a Kaku  
  
Inuyasha : You what?   
  
Neko : A Kaku *poof*  
  
Inuyasha : What the @$%~ did you do to me *bok*  
  
Koga : Ha he's a chicken... a cousin chicken!   
  
Neko : Wrong...he's a Kaku!  
  
Koga : Yeah right, that's what I said...chicken!  
  
Neko : Kaku  
  
Koga : Right...chicken  
  
Neko : That's it, how dare you insult the Kaku's by calling them chickens? You will pay...attack my evil army of Kakus...attack *a herd of Kakus go after Kogu*  
  
Koga : Please, you and a bunch of "Kakus" are gonna hurt me???  
  
Neko : Well when they're evil Kakus from the dead seeking their revenge on Link they will!  
  
Koga : who's Link ?????  
  
Neko : ATTACK my evil Kokus!! ATTACK!! ahhhhh ahhhhh  
  
Koga : Ok come on you stupid Kokus *turns into the tornado and sucks up Kokus, flinging them every where*  
  
Neko : No one flings my Kokus, I'll make you pay by turning you into a talking Kero doll that only says three things ahhhahhhh * poof *  
  
Koga : I'm Keroberos the Gardian Beast!   
  
Neko : AhhhAhhh!!  
  
Koga : We're going to capture some cards!  
  
Miroku : She's cute, but I think I'll pass   
  
Koga: I sense a Clow card  
  
Inuyasha : * swinging the Tetsiga around * You are insane! You must be stopped!! *BOK*  
  
Neko : Why are you swinging that sword around, Kaku Boy?, you could poke someones eye out!!  
  
Inuyasha : That's what I'm tryin to do! *BOK*  
  
Neko : oh!  
  
Inuyasha : Turn me back you stupid feline!  
  
Neko : How 'bout...NO!  
  
Inuyasha : I'll cut that tail off!  
  
Neko : Nice try, but Kokus can't fly!  
  
Inuyasha : That's what you think!! *almost cuts her tail off*  
  
Neko : You are no fun! You never were *poof turns Inuyasha back* There! But I'm not gonna change your friend back!  
  
Inuyasha :That's ok leave him like that  
  
Shippo : This is really getting wierd!  
  
* and then, out of no where Shishomeru appears *  
  
Sesshomaru : Inuyasha hand over the Tetsiga * poof Shishomeru turns into a carrot *  
  
Inuyasha : ......... HA! You got turned into a carrot * poof Inuyasha turns into a cabbage *  
  
Koga : We've gotta capture some cards   
  
Miroku : I think I'll leave now * poof miroku turns into a raddish *  
  
Kagome : Ok what the heck is going on! * poof turns into a potato*  
  
Sango : ummmmm * poof turns into a cucumber *  
  
Shipo: No stay away AAAAAHHHHH * poof turns into a mushroom *  
  
Neko: BWAAAAAHHHHHH now no one will stand in the way of my evil Kakus ah ha ha I will take over the world ahhhhahhh!!!!  
  
..............To Be Continued......Maybe.....?????????  
  
Tell me what you think honestly, ok?? And if I should continue ...... ^_^ .... 


	2. Neko is Back!

Hi ya, thank you very much for reviewing. Now I know this is an Inuyasha fic, but 50% is Zelda so don't get mad. If you notice I found out I've been spelling kakus wrong (it's actually spelled cuccos), my bad, so don't get mad. This time I spelled the names right (I hope)...ok...Let's start the fic. ^.^   
Inuyasha: *grawl* I hate Neko she's such a pain...when I get my claws on her...* extending one finger and acting as if he was cutting his throat*  
  
Shippo: wwwww.. WHAT IS THAT!!!!!   
  
KAGOME: IT LOOKs LIKE MIROKU'S WIND TUNNEL...AAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
SANGO: IT'S SUCKING US UP...HELP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: HELP!!!!  
BLACK TUNNEL SUCKS THE WHOLE INUYASHA GANG UP  
INTO ANOTHER DIMINSION  
NEKO: BWAHHHHH!!! I've captured them in my portal to MY diminsion and then my evil cuccos will take their revenge...and now for Link  
In Hyrule  
Link: AAAAAH!!! Epona you stepped on my foot!  
  
Epona:...............  
  
Saria: Hi Link...so what'cha been up to?  
  
Link: * holding his foot* Not much...you?  
  
Saria: Ummm well I Just wanted to know if you'd like to go *gets interupted by Zelda*  
  
Zelda: Hi Link...long time no see...You're invited to a party I'm having * holding an invitation*  
  
Saria: Why you...I was gonna ask Link out!!  
  
Suddenly Ruto appears  
  
Ruto: Please!...like Link would want to go out with either of you!  
  
Malon: Hi you guys!! Link...you want to join me and my daddy for dinner??  
  
All the girls: NO HE DOESNT!!!!!  
  
Malon: OH, OK then...  
  
Link: UUUUUU...I'm cOnfused  
  
Impa: ok ok break it up! If I were Link i wouldn't go out with any of you...you're all pestering the poor guy!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Hello, how is everything doing today? Isn't love beautifull?? *making puppy dog eyes*  
  
Impa: UUUUhhhh  
  
Link: Isnt it wierd...after I beat him he turned into this "love-all" kinda guy?  
  
A black portal opens up then it sucks up all the Link gang  
  
IN ANOTHER DIMINSION  
  
Neko: Inuyasha...you came!  
  
Inuyasha: AAA It's you again, you punk!!  
  
Kagome: what did Inuyasha do to you any ways?  
  
Neko: what did Inuyasha do to me??? Well uuu he...no...he...no...he did lots of stuff! And mind your own business!!   
  
The dark hole spits out the Link gang  
Neko: Ah...so you have come!   
  
Zelda: What do you mean?...You sucked us up...we had no choice!!  
  
Neko: UUUha...rrright...*holds her pinky to the corner of her mouth like Dr. Evil from Auston Powers* Ok you know what Zelda? You are now a grandmother with 4 children and you're married to Tingle *then turned her into a grandmother married to Tingle with 4 kids*  
  
Zelda: aaaaaaa *running away from Tingle who is trying to hug her*  
  
Ruto: uuuuhhh...ok  
  
Neko: And you Ruto...you are a piece of dirt! * turned Ruto into a piece of dirt*  
  
Malon: Ruto are you ok?? Oh my I'm afraid I might step on you! *turns into a cow*   
  
Impa: uuuu...this is really wierd   
  
Neko: Wierd...you want to see wierd??  
  
Impa: uuuhhh *Impa turned into Slim Shady and she starts to sing* I'm Slim Shady all you other Slim Shady's are just immatating, will the real Slim Shady please standup please standup!   
  
Inuyasha: Hay stop the fic! *everybody stops* YO Lauren a.k.a Spike-chan this fic is a Inuyasha fic and there are like 5 paragraphs about the Link people and not even like 5 sentences about us!!!!!!  
  
LAuREN: UUUU well... *eats a potato chip while she writes* !tgjvswqazm;pug  
  
Inuyasha: What I can't under stand you...you have a potato chip in your mouth!!!   
  
Lauren: aaaaaa...I can't get this bottle of coke open!! * stuggling to open the bottle top with her teeth* Yae I oppened it!!!*then drinks out of the bottle even though she has a clean cup right next to her*  
  
Inuyasha: Hay!! I'm talkin' to you!!  
  
Lauren: Oh...sorry Inu...  
  
Inuyasha: Don't call me that!!  
  
Lauren: Uh right Inu...well don't worry I'll get to you guys   
  
Back to the fic  
  
Neko: Now what was I saying...oh ya Saria you are a misserable hobo that Link is discusted by * turns her into a hobo that Link is discusted by*  
  
Link: You smell like crap!! *addressing Saria*  
  
Neko: And you Inuyasha people you are now dairy products! * turns them into dairy products Inuyasha=butter, Kagome=milk,Sango=icecream, Miroku=creamcheese,Shippo=slimfast* and now you Link...  
  
Link: uuuuuuu *looks behind Neko and see's glowing red eyes, then out of the depths of darkness evil zombee cuccos start runny after Link* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then out of nowhere Spike-chan appears  
  
Spike-chan: Is this Bob's birthday party.......I must have taken a wrong turn *looks up at Neko* Don't I know you? *look's around a little* Hay this is my fic! How'd I get here *notices a cow* COW!!! *rushes over and hugs the cow* I love cows!!!  
  
Link: hhhhhhheeeeellllppp  
  
Spike-chan: uuuuu...Oh look evil cuccos....cool!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ok that a log unf lin bak to the fic  
  
Ok, so that's chapter 2. Next chapter, find out what the magical girl Spike-chan does to help Link... ^_^ don't forget to review...k??? Hay if you have an idea for a fic please tell me...I'm running out of ideas ;.; 


End file.
